<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want for Christmas is you by NaleyForever2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313766">All I want for Christmas is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaleyForever2020/pseuds/NaleyForever2020'>NaleyForever2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaleyForever2020/pseuds/NaleyForever2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The current storyline with Mackenzie didn't happen but Vanessa is still looking after her mum and Charity is missing her and all she wants for Christmas is for Vanessa to come home. Merry Christmas everyone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want for Christmas is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>All I want for Christmas is you</strong>
</p><p>It’s Christmas day and Charity is so excited because Vanessa is coming back from her mum’s today. Her mum’s finally, well enough for Vanessa to come home the kids were so excited they’d really missed her the six months she’s been away.</p><p>“Hi Ness what time you getting here” Charity asked as she was getting the house ready for her return.</p><p>“Charity about that, you see I’m worried about mum she’s been really down these last couple of days I can’t leave her alone for Christmas I’m going to have to postpone” Vanessa said knowing how angry Charity is going to be.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t, Ness I haven’t seen you in six months apart from video chats, the kids are excited about Christmas we need you home” Charity yelled she couldn’t let her do this again. She should have come home when she got the all clear from cancer or when the adoption went through why didn’t see want to come home.</p><p>“Charity I have to do this my mum needs me I’ll face time you all later, Tracy is going to bring all the presents I got you all over” Vanessa said as her mum handed her a cup of tea.</p><p>“Is there someone else” Charity yelled it’s the only thing she can think of on why Vanessa won’t come home.</p><p>“What no of course not why would you think that” Vanessa said as she got up to go upstairs not wanting her mum to hear this conversation.</p><p>“Why would I think that, oh I don’t know you went to see your mum and you’ve been gone for six bloody months. You’ve had opportunity’s to come home but your always making up some excuse on why you can’t come home. Look if you don’t want to be with me anymore just tell me that, you don’t have to play games with me” Charity cried she couldn’t hold the tears in anymore her heart breaking into a million pieces.</p><p>“I love you Charity I would never cheat on you, I can’t believe you would think that. My mum needs me after my step died she’s been on her own and after her fall it scared me I don’t want to lose her too. I know me being away is hurting you and I’m so sorry for that but please don’t ever think I could ever want anyone else when I have you I love you so much you’ve been so understanding about all of this I know things have been difficult without me there but it won’t be for much longer. I’ve bought you something Tracy gave it to Noah yesterday should be under the tree” Vanessa smiled hoping this all went well.</p><p>“I don’t want some stupid present all I want for Christmas is you” Charity yelled as she hung up the phone she knew Vanessa loved her but she had a funny way of showing it sometimes.</p><p>“Hi mum the boys up yet, you ok” Noah asked as he saw his mum crying.</p><p>“Vanessa’s not coming home, I’m going to go get Moses and Johnny up thought they’d be up by now” Charity sighed as she made her way back upstairs.</p><p>“Mum Ness loves you things will be ok, today will be a good day” Noah smiled he didn’t like seeing his mum upset they could still have a good Christmas.</p><p>“I’m going to make sure you boys have an amazing day ok I’m not going to let Ness ruin today” Charity said as she turned to look at her son. This was the first Christmas since she became Johnny’s official mum and she was determined for them to have a good day.</p><p>“Mummy Charity has Santa been” Johnny asked as his mum came in the room.</p><p>“I think so Johnny bobs do you wanna wake Moz up then we can go and open our presents,” Charity asked as she hugged her son.</p><p>“Moz, Moz wake up Santa came it Chritsmas” Johnny yelled as he jumped on his brothers bed.</p><p>“Ok I’m coming, merry Christmas mummy” Moses said as he wiped his eyes.</p><p>“Merry Christmas baby” Charity said as she picked him up to carry him down stairs she knew he was still half asleep.</p><p>“Mummy Charity we open presents now” Johnny asked as he ran over to all the presents under the tree.</p><p>“Cause you can Johnny bobs, how about you and Moz hand out everyone’s presents” Charity suggested as she took a seat on the sofa.</p><p>“Here mum I made you a cuppa” Noah said as he handed her the cup of tea and sat next to her on the sofa.</p><p>“Mummy look I got lots of presents” Moz smiled as he struggled holding them.</p><p>“Aunty Tracy will be over soon with more presents Santa couldn’t fit anymore under our tree so he left some there” Charity smiled at her two little ones she’d never seen them so excited.</p><p>“Mummy Charity this one’s for you” Johnny smiled as he handed his mum her present.</p><p>“Thanks Johnny bobs” Charity smiled she knew it was the present from Vanessa she knew her handwriting.</p><p>“Open it mummy” Moses smiled as he ran over to her wanting to know what it is.</p><p>“Ok, ok I’ll open it” Charity couldn’t believe what was in there it was a locket with her kids on one side and her and Vanessa on the other.</p><p>“You’re probably wondering how she got the photo of all of us” Noah asked he knew his mum was confused.</p><p>“Yeah the thought crossed my mind it looks new” Charity smiled it really was beautiful.</p><p>“That will be Tracy” Noah smiled as he got up to answer it.</p><p>“Merry Christmas boys, merry Christmas Charity” Tracy waddled into the house she only had a month to go now before the baby arrived.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Trace, Noah can you help me put this on” Charity asked as she held out the locket for him.</p><p>“So are you going to get dressed or are you gonna stay in your pyjamas all day” Tracy asked as she handed the boys their presents.</p><p>“Well I’m not going out so what the point” Charity said as she sat back down on the sofa.</p><p>“Oh but you are we’re going to play a little game for your main present and here’s your first clue” Tracy smiled as she handed Charity the first envelope.</p><p>“What is this” Charity asked she was so confused.</p><p>“Vee wants you to have some fun so can you get dressed and play along” Tracy said as she pointed for her to go upstairs.</p><p>“Well it would be bloody fun if she was here, and when did you get so bossy, I really feel for Nate” Charity smiled at the face she was giving her.</p><p>“Mummy open the letter” Moses asked wanting to see what it was.</p><p>“Open it then go upstairs and get ready” Tracy sighed boy this was hard work.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Morning babe, you’re probably wondering what’s going on I have a surprise for you but to get to the surprise you have to answer the clues and after you found all the clues your gift will be waiting. Your first clue is where you kissed me for the first time.” </em> </strong>
</p><p>“Well this is easy, I’ll be back in a minute” Charity said as she made her way upstairs to get ready even thought she was still mad at Vanessa for not coming home she was happy, Vanessa was so cute she wondered what her surprise is.</p><p>“Mummy can we go with you” Moses asked as his mum came back downstairs he wanted to play the game too.</p><p>“Moz you and Johnny are gonna be with me while mummy’s out, you can show me all your toys. Have fun Charity I’m sure you’re going to love it” Tracy smiled as Charity left the house.</p><p>“Charity what you doing here it’s Christmas day thought you’d be with the boys and Vanessa” Chas asked playing along to the game Vanessa was playing.</p><p>“I’ve got to get something from the cellar won’t be long” Charity smiled as she went down the stairs to find the next envelope.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I know, I know the clues are easy, so here’s the next one the place you gave me a hangover cure.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Charity smiled, as she took off backstairs to her old bedroom, technically it was still her room and sometimes she’d stay there if she was working late.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Didn’t think you’d forget that one, I guess your next clue should be where you called me tiny blond rocket woman.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Charity will you stop running around your making my head spin” Chas said watching her cousin running around her house.</p><p>“Well stop following me then” Charity said as she made her way over to the bar to find the next clue.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“You having fun yet, I hope you are, anyway next clue the place you called me a moody cow.” </em> </strong>
</p><p>“Bye Chas I’ll see you tomorrow” Charity smiled as she made her way back home to find the next clue.</p><p>“Hi Charity, back so soon” Tracy smiled as Charity ran through the door.</p><p>“Shut it you” Charity said as she looked for the envelope.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“This is fun isn’t it, I know I know I’m bloody annoying but you love me really. Your next clue is the spot you told me you love me for the first.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Bye Charity, come on boys let’s get ready” Tracy smiled as Charity ran back out of the house.</p><p>“Morning Nate, I’ve just got to get something oh merry Christmas before I forget” Charity said as he let her in the house.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“You only have one clue after this the place you dragged me to for our non wedding earlier this year”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Bye Nate, I’ll send Tracy back soon” Charity smiled as she made her way over to the gazebo.</p><p>“Ness what, what are you doing here” Charity asked in shock not expecting to see her.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you and give you this” Vanessa smiled as she got down on one knee.</p><p>“Ness what are you doing” Charity asked confused they were already engaged.</p><p>“I know were already getting married but I never got to do this last time. I love you so much and I don’t want to go one more second without calling you my wife so I was wondering if you would do me the honour of marrying me today” Vanessa asked as she held out the engagement ring she bought.</p><p>“Yes of course I’ll marry you after all of this, I love you I’m sorry about what I said this morning” Charity smiled as Vanessa placed the ring on her finger.</p><p>“Charity I’m the one who’s sorry I just wanted to make sue mum was ok she is now, so I’m never leaving you again” Vanessa smiled as she kissed her.</p><p>“So we going to do this thing or what, it’s freezing out here” Debbie smiled as she approached them.</p><p>“Debbie your home” Charity smiled as she ran and hugged her daughter.</p><p>“Yeah Vanessa called me with her plan we’ve been back a couple of days that’s how you have the picture in the locket Vanessa arranged everything” Debbie smiled as her mum hugged her.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did all this” Charity smiled as she made her way back over to Vanessa.</p><p>“I love you, you deserve all this Charity and so much more Tracy has your dress ready I’ll be here waiting for you I can’t wait to become Mrs Dingle” Vanessa smiled as she kissed her.</p><p>Charity couldn’t believe what was happening she’s never felt so happy Vanessa truly was something special to be going through all of this for her. She didn’t think it could be possible to lover her more than she did, but she wrong she loved Vanessa more than anything and she couldn’t wait to be married.</p><p>“Hi Mum everything’s ready for you upstairs I was wondering if it be ok if I walked you down the isle” Noah asked as he hugged her.</p><p>“I would love that, you look so handsome” Charity smiled he looked so grown up.</p><p>Harriet was happy to have the service in the church she became good friends with Charity and Vanessa over the whole trial and she was honoured when Vanessa asked her.</p><p>When Vanessa arrived at the church to make sure everything was perfect she saw the two little one with Tracy and she smiled they looked so cute in their tux’s.</p><p>“Mummy” Johnny yelled as he ran over to his mum.</p><p>“Mummy Ness” Moses smiled as he ran over to her.</p><p>“I’ve missed you both so much” Vanessa smiled as she hugged her boys.</p><p>“Come on boys you know the drill we need to get ready, you look amazing Vee” Tracy smiled as she approached them.</p><p>Vanessa has never seen anything more beautiful than seeing Charity in her wedding dress walking towards her. She truly took her breath away she has never felt so lucky in her whole life she was going to spend the rest of her life with the amazing woman.</p><p>“Wow you look amazing Ness” Charity smiled as Vanessa took her hand.</p><p>“Me what about you it should be a crime to look this good” Vanessa smiled as she kissed her hand.</p><p>“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield” Harriet smiled </p><p>"Charity it is impossible for me to put into words how much you mean to me I love you so much more than I thought it could be possible to love someone. You make me feel like the luckiest woman on the planet. Committing the rest of my life to you is actually pretty easy because without you I am nothing. As we begin our life together in front of are family and friends. I vow to wake up every morning and thank God that he gave me you, my perfect woman, and I vow to be your steady rock in turbulent times. I vow to put your needs before my own I'm going to show you for the rest of our lives just how much I love you and how much you mean to me" Vanessa cried as she placed the wedding band on her finger.</p><p>"Vanessa how do I top that, you came into my life at exactly the right time, When I wasn't ready, and yet, when I needed your love the most you've been with me through it all. In the past three years, we've experienced great triumphs and literal disasters together. These trials have pushed the boundaries of what we thought we could endure, and in the end, I feel more strongly connected with you, I know we can get through anything life throws at us. I love you with every fibre of my being. As your wife, I promise to love you with the same determination and confidence you've given me. I vow to support you through more ups and downs. I pledge to commit myself to our family and the good I know will grow from it. I promise this all to you until I am no more" Charity cried as placed the wedding band on her finger.</p><p>“I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Dingle you may both kiss the bride” Harriet smiled as they kissed.</p><p>Charity couldn’t believe she was married and this time it was for love she’d had the most amazing day she’s never felt more loved and wanted.</p><p>“What you thinking about” Vanessa asked as she held Charity in her arms.</p><p>“Oh just how lucky I am to have you Mrs Dingle, today was perfect I still can’t believe you pulled it off without me figuring out what was going on. I love you so much thank you for doing this for me I can’t think of a more perfect day” Charity smiled as she looked down at her wife.</p><p>“I’m the lucky one Mrs Dingle I love you” Vanessa smiled as she kissed her wife this is where she belonged with Charity and their family life couldn’t get anymore perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>